User talk:Shahidecc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Diner Dash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Joe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Please let me too be the admin and also tell me how to know the syntax! Welcome Shahid Thanks for come to the wiki Shahid, they are just 2 local users here, I and DarlaDash (she is RipleyHotness in PlayFirst). And there are no admin here, DarlaDash is requesting to adopt this wiki, become a new admin, now we are waiting for days Now dash's characters are not finished yet, please check them in wiki search box in the right conner of this wiki (Ex: Mr.Big, Karma, Quinn, Grandma,...., Darla,.......) If you want to help something, please contact by leaving message to my talk page XiaoQiaoGrace or DarlaDash talk DarlaDash. In all wiki websites in the world (wikipedia, wikia, uncyclopedia,....), there are more syntax and more hidden, you will know more! Have fun to edit!!! User:XiaoQiaoGrace 14:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Answer your post First, this is your talk page, you can't edit it because you send message to yourself. If you want send message to another users, go to their talk page and leave them messages, you can edit your profiles to introduce with wiki about yourself. Second, the syntax in all wiki are non-stop, you must know slowly, I will give you the syntax if you want, send message to me. Last, this wiki is no local admin here, become an admin is very hard, you must the person who have most edit points in the wiki, your contribution are more and useful, another users are know and will vote for you. User:DarlaDash will be admin of this wiki, no more, and other In wiki just have one, I'm just a wiki user, I'm not admin, I will but in another wiki. Please get used to with this wiki, you will love it and I will tell you later, more and more Shahid. Send message to me in my talk page okay!!! Xiao Qiao, 10:45 Beijing China GMT:+8:00 Help for syntax About admin, we will talk later okay. Now for new, easy first. Writing wiki, add new page, click at tag "Add a page" In wikia, we have two mode to choose. 1) Normal mode, easy to write 2) Source mode, need more syntax, and hard to write but many people choose source mode to write. You are new to wiki, please choose normal mode, if you are in your free time, please check the Tutorial Help. Choose normal mode, you can use the syntax of source mode to edit page. you have many tools (page top) in normal mode, write easily. Now start wiki easy syntax first. Headind 2: write Heading 2 , then will: Heading 2 Heading 3: write Headind 3 , then will: Heading 3 bold: write three ' mean , example: '''bold, then will bold italic: write two ' mean '' not one double " okay, example: italic then will italic if double one " mean "italic" then will "italic" write [[]], example: Flo then will Flo when vistor come and click at Flo, this page will lead them to the page named Flo. I will show you more if you want, send message to me at my talk okay! Because I'm a little Chinese, my English (I think) will have some miss, sorry If you can't read some sentence, I'm learning it. In wikia, the copyrighted law is easy, you can upload image and just choose license, no one block you, but in wikipedia, there are many rules as copyrighted laws, if you miss some thing, thay will block you. Please check this Editing in wikipedia, they will help you more, they are same with wikia. Another thing, I have insert an infobox user in your profile, please edit it. Rosalie, 19:40 Beijing time. News for you Shad Hi shad, now I will talk to you about wiki admin. Now I have request holding the contest to this wiki. Now please edit more and more to become new admin, I will wait for you try to get. will let you know wiki ranks. You can earn more medal. Have more luck! If need help, please contact me, I usually wait your news. Rosalie. Help Please read the before message! Can you connect to PF staff??? I don't know who they are!!! If find and talk to them, please ask who is actor voice for the characters! Do you have more picture about game??? Please if have beautiful picture!!! Please change them to 673 and 410 pixel, correct bright.....contrast, HD..... then upload!! Do you know who can help us here, just I and Ripley in here (okay include you if you help more), we can't build wiki fast!!! Do you know the way to call for help!!! In some large forum (Big Fish, Game Zebo, shockware....) may be have them!!! I have search in web and see many Diner Dash game: Dash Slipper, Fee Fi Flo Fun,...... but came to PF, I see that no longer available, do you know where can find them??? Because in wiki, we write more and more closely about all thing related to Dash!!! Now, do you see the main page of this wiki, do you see it so "okay, I said it is ugly"? Just flash screen is not bad, can you give me an idea to design it??? Please give me an idea!!! Note: Go on, make more point, I'm very excited to see a new admin, don't make me hope less Sincerely, Xiao Qiao, 8:20 pm Beijing China